Cambio de protagonista
by Sh4d0w-12
Summary: Primer fanfic! Es hora de conocer la verdadera fortaleza de una Tendo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! buenas buenas buenas para todos! Este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste.. la verdad que es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo de este estilo, por eso les pido mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografia y algun error de redaccion. Esta historia surgió de un sueño, y hace muchoss meses que vengo puliendo y puliendo detalles.. espero la disfruten mucho mucho! por favor dejen sus opiniones que me sirven para saber que les parecio!

Saludos para todos!

Shadow

DECLAIMER: Ranma y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro!

Cap. 1

Un día cálido y lindo en la ciudad de Nerima, era escenario del comienzo de una nueva etapa en la vida de una joven y hermosa artista marcial.

Mientras que en la residencia de los Tendo, se llevaba a cabo una feroz contienda consistente en atrapar al maestro Hapossai para darle su merecido por haber ingerido hasta la más mínima gota del barril que el patriarca de la casa había conseguido con motivo de regalo de bodas; una joven chica de cabellos cortos azulados, ingresaba rápidamente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de la misma con tal violencia, que aún es asombroso que no haya salido de su marco.

No podía aguantar la angustia y vergüenza que sentía después de lo ocurrido hace unos instantes. Su prometido la había dejado plantada en el altar por ir detrás de la cura a su maldición, dejándola desprotegida frente a la parva de locos que se colaron en su casa con la intención de que el casamiento no se realice. Y vaya que lo lograron...

Las locas autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma, se encargaron de destrozar gran parte de la decoración del dojo, además de atacarla a ella con variedad de utencillos puntiagudos y afilados, lo cuales no lograron lastimarla físicamente pero si consiguieron arruinar su vestido.

Aquel vestido que durante tanto tiempo y en secreto de todos (incluido de su hermana Nabiki) había diseñado y buscado la manera de hacerlo realidad; meses y meses yendo a tiendas de costura y comprando revistas de diseño para que en tan solo cinco minutos, aquellas locas desquiciadas arrancaran y cortaran dejando al mismo como si hubiese sido preparada para filmar una película de naufragios.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, llorando desconsoladamente tendida sobre su cama, en la protección de su habitación. Por fuera solo se escuchaban ruidos de golpes y gritos, era Ranma echando a todos del lugar. Frustrado por todo lo acontecido recientemente, no se había puesto si cerca en los zapatos de aquella joven con el corazón hecho pedazos. Solamente se limitó a darle su espacio, ya encontraría oportunidad para hablar con ella y aclarar todo lo sucedido.

Trascurridas varias horas, por fin la casa de los Tendo encontró el silencio; nadie quería reanimar el fuego de la situación pasada. Akane en su habitación, se había quitado el vestido y arrojado a una bolsa, observando aquel trapo rasgado y manchado por las lágrimas del maquillaje corrido le dedico una última mirada llorosa y procedió a cerrarlo y depositarlo en el recipiente que luego terminaría en la basura.

Se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucha que llaman a su puerta.

-Por favor, no quiero ver a nadie, déjenme tranquila al menos esta noche...- dijo poniendo lo más firme posible su voz.

-Akane, hija por favor, ábrele a tu padre- era la voz de Soun del otro lado.

Akane toma aire, se seca un poco las lágrimas de su rostro, arregla un poco su cabello y hace caso al pedido de su padre. Este ingresa y da una rápida vista del estado de la habitación de la joven, y logra observar la bolsa antes mencionada donde se asomaba parte del vestido. Ella ve que su padre se queda mirando con tristeza hacia ese lugar y procede rápidamente a cerrar la bolsa para que ya no se asome su contenido.

-Hija mía- comenzó hablando mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento en su cama – lamento mucho de corazón que hayas tenido que pasar por este desafortunado momento, con los Saotome veremos la forma prontamente de concretar la bo...-

-No papá, no es necesario, por el momento no es lo que deseo, necesito tiempo para sanar esta herida, jamás en mi vida pensé pasar por una humillación tan grande- interrumpió la pelizul.

-Perdona a este viejo cascarrabias que solo te ha empujado a una vida de sacrificios y momentos horribles, si tu madre estuviera aquí estoy seguro que hubiesen sido mejor criadas, yo solo quise lo mejor para ustedes; lo que más deseo es su felicidad, a tus hermanas las veo encaminadas, pero siento que a ti te he sobrecargado con la presión de continuar con las escuelas de combate y yo...-

-Papa, por favor, yo soy una guerrera, una artista marcial, una Tendo. Voy a llevar nuestro apellido con honor siempre mientras viva, sé que siempre tuviste buenas intenciones con nosotras y que mamá te guía en el corazón, pero en este momento yo me siento muy frágil, débil, una escoria. Siendo rechazada por un barril de agua encantada, luego de dar mi vida múltiples ocasiones... quizá el problema soy yo, y no quiero obligar a Ranma a casarse con alguien que no quiere. Padre por favor te lo suplico, suspende este ridículo compromiso! No puedo soportar más este dolor que siento. Es una vergüenza muy grande – dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

-Pero Akane eso no es pos...-

-Piénsalo por favor, yo doy mi palabra inquebrantable que haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para que no se pierda en el olvido la escuela de combate libre Tendo- interrumpió Akane colocando sus manos en su pecho queriendo trasmitir seguridad en sus palabras.

-Hija, prometo pensarlo y para el próximo viernes tendrás una respuesta, es lo que te debo a ti por tener que vivir con esta humillación, será algo solo entre nosotros, y lo que determine también involucrara a Ranma.- concluyo con el semblante frio y serio Soun, para luego trasmitir una mirada dulce, abrazó a su hija, ambos emocionados hasta las lágrimas, se dijeron lo mucho que se querían.

-Le pediré a Kasumi que te traiga la cena, tomate el tiempo que necesites, te quiero hija, hasta mañana- se despido Soun, saliendo de la pieza.

Ya en la soledad de su dormitorio, Akane se puso a pensar y revivir lo que había propuesto hace unos instantes a su padre. Luego de un largo rato de llanto, logro conciliar el sueño abrazada a su almohada y repitiendo constantemente "Por qué Ranma? Por qué?".

Ella no contaba con que su prometido rondaría por fuera de su habitación cuando todos ya se encontraran dormidos, tenía la necesidad de al menos ver como se encontraba su amada. Lamentablemente no logro su cometido, la ventana se encontraba cerrada desde adentro y las cortinas le obstruían la vista hacia el interior, por lo que se dio por vencido y regreso a su futon para tratar el también de dormir y dejar ese fatídico día en el pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

DECLAIMER: Ranma y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro!

Cap. 2

Varios días habían transcurrido, con la mayor normalidad posible Akane intento lidiar lo menos posible con su prometido, para eso hacia su rutina más temprano de lo normal, desayunaba y partía con su hermana Nabiki mientras Ranma recién se despertaba.

Este comportamiento le permitió aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, enfocándose en concluir con sus estudios en la secundaria, siendo que estaba cursando el último año educativo.

Mientras que su prometido, por más que le molestaba esa distancia que había con Akane, no le quedó otra que otorgarle ese espacio, pronto encontraría el momento y la oportunidad de hablar con ella y al menos trasmitirle sus sinceras disculpas para volver a tener el trato "cordial" que tanto extrañaba; ni se imaginaba lo que esa noche de viernes iba a desencadenarse.

En el horario de la cena, cuando todos los integrantes de las familias Saotome-Tendo se encontraban en la mesa esperando consumir sus alimentos, el patriarca de la casa tomo la palabra.

-Familia, dado el desafortunado acontecimiento que dio lugar a que no se concretara la boda que uniría nuestras familias el pasado fin de semana, he tomado una decisión de suma importancia. La misma fue compartida con mi gran amigo Genma y es la siguiente: el compromiso de matrimonio de Ranma y Akane queda suspendido.

-QUE!? Po…por qué? Akane entiendo que estés dolida, pero es muy cobarde de tu parte estar de acuerdo con esto..- grito Ranma con desesperación, sin medir sus palabras.

La peliazul no levanto la mirada del suelo, pero sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su vestido, haciendo fuerza para que no se escaparan lágrimas.

-Ranma no seas maleducado, respeta al señor de la casa y no interrumpas muchacho- sentencio su padre, - continua amigo.

-Como decía, no pienso romper a mi palabra de honor, menos al sueño de continuar con la escuela de combate libre ni que se pierda el arte; pero los últimos hechos han traído profunda tristeza a mi familia, y creo que en que dentro de la modernidad en la que hoy en día vivimos, podemos encontrar la forma de continuar con ese objetivo, sin tener que arrastrar a nadie a unirse en matrimonio cuando claramente no está listo para llevar el peso que implica.- esto último lo dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Ranma, quien no le quedó otra alternativa más que bajar la cabeza y no emitir opinión. No era ese el momento.

-Nabiki, solicitamos tu ayuda para confeccionar un contrato que contenga los términos necesarios para armar una sociedad con la familia Saotome, nos tomaremos el tiempo necesario para coordinar las cláusulas de tal manera que junto con nosotros se logre el objetivo planteado-

-Claro papa! Cuenta conmigo y les hare una gran rebaja en los honorarios por ser familia – dijo Nabiki guiñando un ojo.

-Desde ya, la familia Saotome es invitada y siempre bienvenida a quedarse y convivir con nosotros siempre que quieran, ese trato bajo ningún termino quiero que se pierda- decía emocionado Soun abrazándose a su amigo.

-Claro claro viejo amigo, lamento tener un hijo tan malcriado que nos haya traído tantos disgusto- agregaba Genma.

-Ey! Estoy aquí por si nadie se dio cuenta, solo piensan en ustedes viejos, siempre eligiendo sobre la vida de los demás o no Akane? Di algo por favor..-

-En parte esto lo solicite yo Ranma- levantando la vista, dirigiendo sus ojos llorosos a su prometido, quien la miraba con gran asombro, continuo –piénsalo como un empezar de cero, ya no estas más obligado a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres, ni aprecias ni te agrada; podemos trabajar en conjunto para que el dojo tenga alumnos, tener tu propio salario y así buscar la cura a tu maldición, que es lo más importante para ti...-

-Yo... no... – No le salían las palabras, no podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando – si así lo quieres, díganme donde firmo..- y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa – si ya no tienen nada más que informar, me gustaría irme a mi recostar, no tengo hambre- dijo despidiendo a la familia y fulminando con una mirada llena de bronca y tristeza a quien hasta hace unos instantes era su prometida, a quien había dejado de lado por un estúpido barril, a quien había jurado proteger y terminó por perderla completamente.

-Akane antes de retirarte a descansar, quisiera tener un momento contigo hija- se dirigió Soun con firmeza, a lo que la menor asintió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de la cena, en la que se charlaron temas banales para pasar el mal rato, el patriarca y su hija menor agradecieron los alimentos y se dirigieron a conversar al dojo frente al altar familiar.

-Papa no sabes cuánto agradezco lo que hiciste- sorprendió la peliazul a su padre con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hija, lo que trasmití antes de la cena solo fue parte de la decisión que tomamos con Genma, hay algo más que quiero informarte solo a ti- saco de su traje un pequeño libro, el cual se encontraba un poco percudido por el paso de los años – tanto Genma como yo, no nos rendiremos ni descansaremos en paz hasta que sepamos que el legado del combate libre aún se encuentra conservado a través de ustedes, y mi pequeña hija debo reconocer que durante tu infancia no te di el entrenamiento que hubiese querido para que llegues a un buen nivel del manejo del combate libre, reconozco mis errores y sé que no es del todo tarde; además que Ranma posee una capacidad que a ti te supera y eso se debe a mi falta de disciplina. Por eso, quiero entregarte un tesoro que trascendió por generaciones en nuestra familia, estos escritos contienen técnicas milenarias características de nuestra escuela- los ojos y la sonrisa de Akane no podían abrirse más de la emoción –Este era mi regalo de bodas para ti, para cuando venga un heredero junto con Ranma pudiesen trasmitirle estas técnicas, pero admito que no te di tu lugar y quiero remendarlo. Por favor hija, sé que tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad, apréndete estas técnicas y compártelas con Ranma para que juntos en futura sociedad, levanten este dojo y nuevamente se llene de alumnos con amor y pasión al arte marcial del combate. Tienes todo mi apoyo mi pequeña, de esto no se enterara nadie que tu no quieras que lo sepas; te doy mi palabra. Y para concluir, hija perdóname por todos los sufrimientos que te hice pasar, te quiero a ti y a tus hermanas como lo más preciado en mi vida, su dolor es el mío y su felicidad es mi gozo – terminando lo que tenía que decir, Soun abrazo fuertemente a su hija, quien no podía más de llorar y sonreír y agradecer, prometiendo que no decepcionaría su apellido ni sus ancestros.

Mientras en otro ambiente de la residencia, un joven de ojos azules se encontraba en soledad intentando contener la ira que brotaba desde su interior.

-Por qué? No puede ser verdad, la perdí..soy.. soy un maldito imbécil- se repetía una y otra vez, sus manos le temblaban y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Debo calmarme, o cometeré una locura. Ella no puede vivir sin mí, no va a poder tolerar esta distancia.. Eso sí!, solo es cuestión de tiempo, darle tiempo sí! El encanto Saotome sigue intacto, lograre recuperar las cosas como eran- se decía a si mismo cayendo en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

DECLAIMER: Ranma y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro!

Cap. 3

Al parecer, luego del comunicado sobre la suspensión del compromiso, la relación entre los ex prometidos había llegado a ser verdaderamente más cordial.

Ranma había dejado de lado los insultos hacia Akane, por un lado debido a que su familia ya no lo ponía en vergüenza con tontos comentarios y acciones; y por el otro tenía la necesidad de generar un acercamiento con la joven peliazul, pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que esta se encontraba tan enfocada en el obsequio que había recibido de su padre, poner pronto en práctica las técnicas y dominarlas, que el azabache paso a estar en un lugar muy lejano en su lista de intereses (y esto claramente le irritaba, claro Ranma Saotome no podía estar en segundo lugar en la lista de nadie).

Akane realizó un esfuerzo muy grande para encaminar sus sentimientos, que por más que la decisión se haya tomado por sus padres le trajo cierta paz emocional, estos seguían despiertos hacia el joven de la trenza y de vez en cuando le jugaban una mala pasada. Por ejemplo cuando coincidían en sus entrenamientos diarios, la peliazul intentaba disimular la atracción que le provocaba ver a su ex prometido mientras realizaba sus katas y ejercicios, que marcaban sus músculos y las gotas de sudor que recorrían cada centímetro de su muy bien desarrollada anatomía; cuando lograba darse cuenta de la cara de boba que mantenía por unos minutos, volvía en si se inventaba alguna excusa para retirarse del dojo dejando al muchacho sin comprender nada, luego se le pasaba y seguía concentrado en sus movimientos.. por suerte para Akane, Ranma nunca se caracterizó por ser muy observador en el lenguaje femenino.

Ella se encontraba con un mar de pensamientos y emociones, necesitaba resolver y encontrar un enfoque que le permitiera cumplir con la palabra que sostenía con su padre. Entonces una tarde de lluvia, mientras toda la familia disfrutaba de un maratón de películas de acción (favoritas de Ranma además), ella aprovechó ese momento para tomar un largo baño donde se propuso ordenar sus ideas y claro que lo logro.

Luego del cálido y reconfortante baño, se dirigió a su habitación, se vistió con su pijama más abrigado, tomo asiento frente a su escritorio y eligió un pequeño cuardenito en blanco que conservaba en uno de sus cajones. En sus hojas inició un listado de acciones necesarias para alcanzar su objetivo.

Ranma y todo lo relacionado con él, encabezaba la lista. "Resolver" era la acción principal, pero que tenía pendiente de resolver?, si ya su padre la había liberado de su compromiso.

Ahí estaba la respuesta, lo que ella sentía por él. Debía aclarar su sentimiento respecto al joven de ojos azules y para eso se desafió a ella misma. Iba a confesar lo que sentía para soltar y seguir adelante. Total que era lo peor que podía suceder? Ranma nunca había sido capaz de decirle algo amable, mucho menos de demostrarle algo de cariño. Pero ella más allá de la forma de ser del joven de la trenza, ella tenía fuertes sensaciones cuando lo veía, escuchaba y tocaba (en los entrenamientos claro!); y esta distracción la alejaba del alcance de su misión.

Tomo aire, se quitó el pijama y eligió un cómodo y sencillo vestido, se dirigió al living donde se encontraba toda la familia y apretando fuertemente sus manos, observo a Ranma que estaba atrapado en la trama de la película y le dijo:

-Ranma, podemos hablar un momento en el dojo? – mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse coloradas

-Akane vamos! Puede ser dentro de un rato, están a punto de hacer la gran carrera de autos y se debaten el primer premio!- le responde el muchacho sin mirarla

-NO..cof cof digo, por favor necesito hablar contigo ahora, serias tan amable de dejar la película unos instantes, prometo ser breve- su voz comenzaba a temblar, al igual que sus brazos que se encontraba paralelos alrededor de su cintura, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

En eso Ranma voltea a verla y por unos segundos se queda embobado mirándola, por lo que asiente y se levanta de la mesa para acompañarla al dojo.

-Por favor familia, no quiero cámaras ni grabaciones, por favor no nos sigan, puedo confiar en ustedes?- esta vez la menor de las Tendo se dirige a toda la familia y evidentemente al verla tan nerviosa y sensible todos optan por dar su palabra de no molestar a los dos durante la charla.

Akane agradece con una profunda reverencia y camina junto con Ranma hacia el centro del dojo.

-Ranma, gracias por otorgarme estos minutos, como prometí seré breve- decía Akane mirando al suelo arrodillada frente a su ex prometido.

-Vamos boba que sucede, me estas asustando. Hay algo que te esté perturbando? Alguien quizá? Solo dime y lo hare conocer el dolor..- amenazaba el chico levantando el puño con firmeza.

-jaja no podrías aunque quisieras jaja- reía la peliazul encontrando nuevamente una calma interna para seguir lo propuesto.

-que? No entiendo nada Akane...- miraba confundido.

-Por favor te pido, no me interrumpas. Esto que quiero decir me cuesta tanto, es un gran desafío autoimpuesto para poder madurar internamente. Sé que debo estar confundiéndote pero es muy sencillo, solo que me cuesta muchísimo tener que confesar lo que quiero decirte.

Ranma te quiero, no.. en realidad más que eso, yo te amo. Te amo desde el primer día que te conocí, quizá me di cuenta después de superar esa obsesión por el Dr. Tofu, y a partir de ese momento siempre vele por tu seguridad, porque nada malo te suceda e intente mimarte con algunas cosas como cocinarte. Sisi se bien que lo hago muy mal pero para mí siempre fue una gran motivación lograr prepararte algo rico y que pudieras disfrutar sin tener que terminar con severos dolores estomacales.

Lo siento Ranma, siento no haber sido suficiente para ti, siento no llegar a tener buen cuerpo como Shampoo, emprendedora como Ukyo y buena cocinera (sin sus drogas incluidas) como Kodachi. A mi manera contigo intentaba tener pequeñas condescendencias tal que sin que nadie se percate, incluso tú, pudiese entregarte un poquito de mis sentimientos en esos actos.

Por eso di mi vida muchas veces, porque siempre me gusto verte feliz.

Pero en serio te aseguro que entendí todo, confesar mis sentimientos me libera. Que lo sepas me hace más fuerte y deja atrás una etapa que me impedía seguir adelante.

Hoy siento que podemos empezar de cero, podemos ser grandes amigos y crecer juntos, ya que estando asociados, podremos llevar a cabo el sueño de nuestros padres. Aunque sea por caminos separados, no importa, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo incondicionalmente como tu amiga y compañera.

Gracias Ranma por permitirme no solo aclarar sino trasmitir esto que siento y prometo no molestar en tus relaciones, para lo que sea que necesites, aquí puedes encontrar un oído y un apoyo. Listo ya está.. eso era lo que tenía que decir... Ranma? Hoooola?- sacudía su mano frente a los ojos abiertos que tenía delante.

El chico estaba en un estado de shok total, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su marimacho violenta sin sentimientos había dicho que él le gustaba? Como podía ser posible que ella sienta algo por el cuándo él siempre la menospreciaba e insultaba resaltando e inventando defectos solo para ocultar lo que el mismo sentía por ella y que por mero orgullo masculino no se permitía demostrar.

-Yo..Yo..Yo..Yo..prometidas..amigos..También..si..quiero ser..amigos..cero..yo..yo..- solo podía articular ciertas palabras que armaban una frase que dejaba a libre interpretación de Akane el mensaje que Ranma quería trasmitir.

Akane entendio que esa tarde su ex prometido había recibido mucha información que procesar, por lo que decido que lo mejor era concluir con su charla.

Se acercó a Ranma y cerró la distancia entre los dos con un tierno y suave abrazo, apoyando su rostro en su pecho, sonrojando la cara del chico.

-Ranma no es necesario que digas nada, gracias por todo, para mi serás siempre un querido amigo, espero me puedas dar la oportunidad de empezar nuevamente- le decía Akane con la voz más dulce que pudo poner.

-Akane...si..- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, completamente avergonzado y paralizado por los nervios de la situación inesperada. Y solo correspondió a cerrar sus brazos alrededor de la joven respondiendo al abrazo.

Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que escucharon a Kasumi llamarlos para cenar. Fue ahí cuando Ranma se levantó y le ofreció su mano para levantarla de su postura próxima al suelo. Akane la tomó y le dirigió una sonrisa de esas que tanto le gustaban sin saberlo.

De esa manera juntos se unieron a la familia en la sala. Akane sentía que su mochila emocional ya no pesaba ni la cuarta parte de lo que cargaba hace unos momentos. Este alivio se reflejó a partir de ese día en adelante y todos fueron testigos de ellos.

La Akane de antes volvía a sonreír y encarar la vida con esa energía que tanto la caracterizaba. Mientras que Ranma trataba de procesar lo que había recibido y como seguir con ello. Dentro de su interior sentía una pequeña alegría inexplicable y a la vez cierta culpa. Cuando le bajo la espuma y digirió todo lo que había ocurrido, se dio cuenta que también Akane se estaba despidiendo de sus sentimientos, y esto le cayó como baldazo de agua helada. Ese día Ranma se propuso un objetivo: recuperarla.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son mios, hago esto solo para entretener, sin fines de lucro!

Cap. 4

Akane decide tomarse un tiempo para asimilar toda esa tormenta de emociones que se encontraba transitando. Y aprovechar el envión para determinar el próximo paso a seguir.

Se dio cuenta que su padre tenía razón, ella recibió un entrenamiento tibio dado por su condición de mujer "frágil" a conciencia del mismo y también conociendo la certeza de que algún día seria desposada por un artista marcial logrando el objeto que todos conocemos.

Ella debía lograr una nueva y mejor versión física, y para esto se observó en el espejo vertical de su pieza. Poseía un buen cuerpo, torneado y bien distribuido; pero faltaba algo, mejorar su rendimiento y resistencia, y para eso necesitaba armarse de una rutina de ejercicios y alimentación tal que le permita nutrir y fortalecerlo.

Opto por iniciar con una reunión con Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu, ella confiaba al 100% en ambos por lo que les conto absolutamente todo lo que tenía en mente para saber si podía contar con su ayuda.

-Dr. Tofu, hermana, no saben cuánto les agradezco, realmente aprecio mucho el poder contar con su apoyo en este camino que decidí encarar. Lo que más quisiera, sin ocasionarles molestias, es periódicamente pueda obtener medidas y también consejos para conocer cómo responde mi cuerpo al nuevo entrenamiento al que pienso someterlo- observando al galeno quien con su cotidiana mirada le trasmitió plena seguridad, y continuó - Además acompañare con una buena alimentación- dirigiendo una mirada a su hermana quien la tranquilizaba con una dulce sonrisa.

Ya había entonces logrado coordinar por un lado con Kasumi, el hecho que cada tanto y sin levantar sospechas, Akane recibiera platillos cargados de nutrientes fuertes que le servirían para hacer frente a la actividad a la que iba a estar expuesta; y con el Dr. Tofu un costado más de kinesiología y fortalecimiento a través de masajes y punción de puntos corporales claves, para liberar y/o posibles contusiones o golpes que pudiesen aparecer.

Pero no todo era gratis, claro que no! Se comprometio con su hermana de a poco ir aprender a cocinar y a colaborar un poco mas activamente en los quehaceres de la casa de esa manera ir conociendo las tareas que tendría que ocupar mas adelante en su vida.

Y con el doctor Tofu también quedó en que en su tiempo libre pudiera ayudarlo y asistirlo en la clínica. Akane estaba muy contenta sobre todo con esta ultima propuesta, adoraba muchísimo ayudar a las personas.

Ahora solo le faltaba un sensei... ni Ranma ni Hapossai estaban enterados de su plan y así quería mantener todo por el momento. Luego de planificar muy bien su próximo paso, se dispuso a descansar, entregándose al sueño con el ultimo pensamiento en su mente "ya aparecerá, cada vez estoy más cerca de lograr".

Caía una fresca mañana en Nerima, todos en la residencia Tendo habían iniciado sus actividades un poco más temprano de lo común, por lo que Akane con buen humor termino su desayuno y se despidió de todos avisando que había quedado con sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri que las alcanzaría camino a la escuela.

Ranma como tenía unos instantes más aprovecho el tiempo para meditar un momento frente al altar en el dojo. Últimamente la familia lo encontraba muy serio y pensativo, ya no insultaba a Akane sino que se mostraba amable y hasta tímido de toparse en espacios comunes.

La confesión de la menor de las Tendo lo descolocó completamente y no encontraba manera de recomponer las cosas para que Akane supiese que él corresponde a sus sentimientos desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucha del otro lado de la calle una chica elevando la voz hacia una persona que no tardó en reconocer..

–Yo jamás nunca jamás ser para ti pato tonto, darte cuenta que yo casarme con airen, hombre fuerte no como tú, que no poder ni llevar una orden sin arrojar todo. Vergüenza de haber nacido en tribu amazona, tribunal de matriarcas haber exiliado para siempre- acusaba furiosa la china peli morada de brazos cruzados y mirada de asco, dirigiéndose a Mousse que se encontraba buscando sus gruesos lentes dentro de un tazón grande de sopa roto y desparramado en el suelo.

-esto descontarse de tu paga pato cegatón- y de un salto se perdió entre los techos dejando al pobre muchacho solo.

Esa escena le partió el corazón a la peliazul, ella conocía perfectamente lo que era ser rechazada sentimentalmente pero el maltrato gratuito que recibía Mousse era algo verdaderamente injusto.

-Toma Mousse- le alcanzó sus gafas luego de limpiarlas con su pañuelo y un poco de agua que llevaba en una botella dentro de su maletín, -no sé porque siempre te dejas agredir así por Shampoo, ella no merece todo el amor que le profesas, y no tu mereces estas agresiones.- le decía con voz dulce y mirada preocupada.

-Tendo tu no entiendes, en nuestra cultura, los hombres estamos a merced de las mujeres. Jamás fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerla en combate y ella me elija como marido para procrear descendencia.- explicaba el azabache de pelo largo con profunda tristeza e impotencia, de no ser porque quería mantener una fuerte compostura, le pareció que sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos y alguna que otra lagrima pudiese escapar de ellos.

-Mousse, estas ocupado ahora? Yo me dirigía a la escuela pero puedo faltar a esta clase.. quisieras acompañarme a un lugar y luego a tomar un helado?- invitó Akane con una gran sonrisa, propuesta imposible de rechazar por el muchacho.

-de acuerdo Tendo, has demostrado ser una persona de puras intenciones, te acompañare- dijo Mousse levantándose del suelo.

Se dirigieron al consultorio del Dr. Tofu, e ingresando al mismo Akane saludó..

-Buenos días Dr. Como anda Ud. – haciendo una reverencia – tendría unos momentos por favor, quisiera hacerle una consulta.-

-Akane Mousse buenos días, que los trae por aquí tan temprano?, adelante pasen, están de suerte, aún no ha venido nadie a atenderse, les ofrezco un poco de te mientras conversamos?- respondió el doctor tomando asiento frente a los chicos.

-Vera quisiera saber si Ud. conoce alguna manera de curar o disminuir la deficiencia visual de Mousse mediante la presión de algún nervio o punto corporal; tengo entendido que una vez Shampoo mediante el uso de una sustancia y presionando sobre mi cabeza logro manipular mi memoria; quizá podría ocurrir algo similar con la miopía que padece Mousse y que tanto le afecta a su vida- el chico de pelo largo abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba que alguien pudiese tener una intención de ayudarlo con su problema de manera tan desinteresada.

-A ver Mousse, por favor recuéstate aquí boca arriba, déjame examinarte- le dijo el Dr. Tofu sacándolo de sus pensamientos, a lo que hizo caso y re acostó en la camilla que le indico el médico, mientras Akane preparaba las tazas para servir él te listo.

Luego de unos minutos, Tofu tomo unas medidas de las dimensiones del cráneo y zona ocular del chino, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando tranquilamente dejando al médico continuar con la revisión.

-Chicos, hay una solución, resulta que he oído de una técnica que permitiría mejorar su condición y creo que sería la más acertada, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para estudiarla y repasarla. Prometo resolverlo lo antes posible y estaré comunicándome con ustedes para que vengan nuevamente a llevarla a cabo- concluyo al terminar con sus anotaciones y guardarlas en su libreta personal.

De manera alegre agradecieron sus atenciones y el tiempo al galeno, bebieron él te y se pasaron gran parte de la mañana charlando de cosas banales para hacer levantar un poco el ánimo al chino, logrando sacarle unas cuantas sonrisas.

Llegado el mediodía, se despidiendo y salieron de la clínica.

-Oye Mousse, tengo un poco de apetito, gustas ir a tomar un helado o un café?- preguntaba una muy animada chica de cabellos cortos, tenía muy buen humor luego de la reunión de hace unos momentos.

-Tendo yo invito lo que quieras, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti por este gesto que estas tendiendo conmigo, se que en el pasado me he comportado muy mal, te he secuestrado, casi convertido en pato, y cuantas cosas más que no recuerdo. Lo siento de verdad, podrás perdonarme?- se mostraba arrepentido ocultando sus ojos llorosos detrás de su flequillo.

-Dime Akane por favor, Mousse yo quiero que sepas que luego de ciertos eventos marcaron un antes y despues en mi vida, me siento más fuerte dejando el pasado en el pasado. Quiero vivir un nuevo presente, construir un futuro mejor del que veía que se venía encima. Podemos ser amigos y empezar de cero? Todo lo que pueda hacer para que no estés como hoy temprano, créeme que lo hare. Puede contar conmigo y yo puedo confiar en ti?- respondía Akane mirándolo fijamente a los ojos trasmitiendo toda la seguridad del mundo.

Mousse enderezo su postura observándola seriamente, se arrodillo en el suelo e hizo una perfecta reverencia.

-Akane te doy mi palabra como miembro de la tribu amazona que desde este momento soy tú amigo y velare por tu bien, no defraudare tu confianza y hare todo lo que pueda y este a mi alcance para estar cuando más me necesites-

-Gracias gracias Mousse, jaja por favor levántate, te está mirando la gente jajaj.. agradezco mucho tu amistad, yo también me comprometo contigo a acompañarte en las buenas y malas- respondía la peliazul un poco apenada pero trasmitiendo la mayor seriedad posible.

Y así ambos muchachos fueron a tomar un helado y seguir compartiendo de una amena charla.

Continuaraaaaaa

Hola a todos! disculpen la demora.. sucede que aun soy muy nueva en el manejo de este sitio y me ha costado un poco aprender a subir capitulos y esas cosas!

Tambien experimente lo dificil que es escribir y avanzar en la historia, que todo este en mi cabeza y sentarme a pasarlo a la compu.. no me encuentro el tiempo jaja

Realmente agradezco sus comentarios para poder ayudarme a crecer en esto!

Los encuentro en el proximo cap que intentaré sea prontitoooooo!

Saludossss

Shadow


	5. Chapter 5

Hola A TODOS!

vuelvo a subir el cap.. no se bien que toque jaja

Los personajes no me pertecen, solo hago esto con la intencion de divertir, sin fines de lucro.

Cap. 5

Luego de la consulta al Dr Tofu, este decidió realizar una pequeña investigación para mejorar su conocimiento sobre la técnica que lograría la recuperación en la capacidad visual de Mousse. Por lo que emprendio un pequeño viaje hacia un templo ubicado en la periferia del país, sabiendo que los monjes que allí residían, eran especialistas en la aplicación de tratamientos de discapacidades a través de practicas naturales de la medicina oriental antigua.

Por esto Akane continuó con la clásica rutina de ir a la escuela y luego ayudar en la casa, aprendiendo con su hermana mayor cada vez un poco mas de cocina.

Sin levantar sospechas, cuando todos en la residencia se encontraban haciendo alguna actividad, muy astutamente Kasumi aprovechaba la oportunidad para enseñarle a su hermanita menor algunos tips e ir supervizandola en los pasos a seguir para preparar los platillos que la familia consumiría en las cenas.

De esta manera en un par de semanas, Akane se ocupaba casi completamente de esa comida en secreto, prestando atención a la reacción de sus comenzales; quienes por su lado llenaban de elogios a Kasumi sin saber que la verdadera autora era otra Tendo.

Con miraditas complices se trasmitían entre ellas la alegría de los resultados obtenidos.

Luego de un par de meses, acercándose la graduación de los jóvenes colegiales, el ambiente en la residencia Tendo era completamente pacifico.

Akane, tras varias tardes y noches de esfuerzo, acompañò a Ranma para que este concluyera con las asignaturas lo mas sobresaliente posible, y este ultimo aprovechaba el tiempo para compartir momentos con su amada. Intentaba sin éxito combatir sus nervios al estar cerca de Akane; aunque logro convencerse de que si esto se mantenía, iria a volver todo a la normalidad en cuestión de tiempo.

Una tarde común como cualquiera, el Doctor Tofu se presenta en la residencia de los Tendo.

-Buenas tardes Ranma, se encuentra Akane?- solicitaba cordialmente el galeno al azabache.

-Doctor Tofu, ha regresado de su viaje! Vaya que ha tardado.. Akane esta tomando un baño – le responde con un poco de curiosidad y quizá algo de molestia.. que era lo que quería con su exprometida tan directamente se preguntaba. -puedo dejarle un mensaje?- se le ocurrio rápidamente.

-Por favor dile que la espero en mi consultorio el próximo sábado por la mañana, tengo lo que me pidió y se que se va a poner muy contenta. Disculpame Ranma, no quiero ser entrometido, realmente lamento la decisión de sus padres de suspender el compromiso, hacen una muy linda pareja.. ella tiene un gran corazón, por favor te sugiero que la cuides siempre y..- guiñándole un ojo y acercándose a su oído – apurate a recuperarla.-

Ranma abrió sus ojos sorprendido, seria posible que el doctor tuviese intenciones con su amada? Era imposible, él siempre estuvo enamorado de su cuñada y lo volvió a comprobar cuando de pronto Kasumi apareció por el recibidor a saludar e invitarlo a acompañar a cenar con la familia.

Típico de Tofu, sus lentes se empañaron instantáneamente y comenzó a murmurar cosas que ni el entendia, producto de sus nervios.

Kasumi interpreto que el doctor estaría muy agotado por su viaje, por lo que le envolvió unos bocadillos y se los entregó para que pudiese comer en la comodidad de su casa y luego descansar para retomar con sus actividades.

Ranma, por otro lado, seguía procesando las palabras de Tofu..

-mmm tendré que averiguar que es lo que esta sucediendo- pensaba el joven de coleta.

Espero a que su exprometida saliera del baño para trasmitirle el mensaje que Tofu le había dejado.

-Ra..Ranma que haces ahí, me asustaste- dice sorprendida la peliazul al salir por la puerta. – sucede algo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Vino el doctor Tofu hace un rato, te dejo un recado- suspira con la intención de generar mas suspenso- me dijo que te avisara que te espera el sábado en su consultorio, que pudo resolver lo que le pediste, dime Akane.. no te estaras metiendo en problemas?- le dice queriendo analizar las expresiones de la muchacha.

-Genial Ranma! Muchas gracias por avisar! – una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y por la emoción de la noticia recibida, saltó hacia Ranma y le regalo un pequeño abrazo.

El joven quedo congelado, no sabia como reaccionar..

Que estará ocurriendo? – esa pregunta comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas sobre su mente.

Una vez en su habitación, se apresuró a vestirse para salir a hacer las compras que su hermana le había encargado antes de tomar la ducha, y de paso aprovechar y pasar a avisarle a Mousse que pronto podría curarse de su dificultad visual.

-Akane quieres que te acompañe? – le sugirió su exprometido con la intención de sacarle el motivo de su alegría mediante un sutil interrogatorio en el camino.

-Mmm como tu quieras Ranma, no ibas a tomar un baño? Se ve que has entrenado mucho jaja..- respondia Akane, apretando su nariz con una mano y agitando la otra, haciéndole entender al joven que apestaba a sudor, claro en modo de broma.

-oye! Esta bien, ire a ducharme, pero si salgo y no te encuentro ire a buscarte y nos encontramos en el camino, has el sendero de siempre esta claro?- le dijo cruzándose de brazos haciéndose el molesto.

-Sisisi quédate tranquilo, debo estar aquí para hacer la cena- se le escapo, tapando automáticamente lo mas rápido suboca.

-Que has dicho? No me digas que vas a cocinar Akane, podrias traerme unos analgésicos de pasada a la farmacia?- terminando de decir esto, un golpe a su abdomen lo deja sin aire.

-Je, no bobo, para que KA SU MI haga la cena!- le repitió mostrándole la lengua y despidiéndolo para hacer lo mas rápido sus compras, mientras el azabache no despertaba sospechas.

Una vez realizados los encargos, apresuró el paso, asegurandose de que nadie la siguiera, en dirección al Neko Hanten para contarle la noticia a su amigo.

-Buenas tardes, acabamos de abrir que se le ofr..- decía una china con una gran sonrisa desde la mitad del salón, sin darse cuenta de que era su archienemiga la que ingresaba por la puerta – que querer chica violenta aca? Acaso venir a retar a Shampoo por el amor de Airen? Con mucho gusto te dare una paliz..-

-no vengo a verte a ti Shampoo, esta Mousse?- la interrumpio de lo mas seco la peliazul.

-y que querer chica poco atractiva con el pato tonto? Será que ambos por fin darse cuenta que solo estorbar en el amor entre Airen y Shampoo?- contestaba con sisaña la china, mostrando una arrogante sonrisa de costado y cruzándose de brazos resaltando su pecho.

-no es asunto tuyo Shampoo- respondia frunciedo el ceño.

-Shampoo mi amor llegueeee- se asomó Mousse por la puerta de entrada. – Oh Hola Akane! Que te trae por aca?-

\- Desde cuando se tratan con tanta familiaridad- pensó internamente la china extrañada.

-Mousse tienes un momento? Te aguardo afuera, no te ocupare mucho, puedes venir?- sonrio la joven Tendo saliendo del local.

Una vez solos, Akane le comento al amazona que tenia novedades de Tofu, contentos los dos acordaron reunirse el sábado para que el medico practicara la técnica que lo ayudaría con su problema. – Genial! Nos vemos entonces! Adios Mousse.- saludo la peliazul y remoto su camino lo mas rápido posible para no despertar sospechas en su casa.

-Maldicion no puedo escuchar nada, estaré atenta, quizá algo estará empezando entre estos bobos y me dejara el camino libre para mi Airen j aja j aja ja- pensaba Shampoo asomada por la ventana llenándose de confianza.

Al ingresar al restaurant, el chico encontró a Shampoo muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que debía ser discreto para llevar a cabo lo del sábado, por lo que opto por unos días antes comenzar a fingir una gripe y asi excusarse de no poder presentarse a trabajar.

Por otro lado, Akane cuando llegó a su casa, estaba siendo esperada por su prometido con cara de impaciente.

-Que ocurrió que tardaste tanto?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Ya llegue familia! El mercado estaba muy concurrido Ranma, ahora déjame tranquila que ir a llevarle los productos a Kasumi- le respondio un poco agitada.

-Kasumi ya avanzo con la cena.. lo que significa que no necesitaba lo que tu fuiste a comprar- continuaba indagando su ex prometido.

-Es que.. lo que pasa es … -

-Oh Akane, ya volviste, por favor ven a la cocina que necesito algunas cosas- apareció de la nada Kasumi con tal de ayudar a su hermana.

-Si voy! Lo ves tonto?, de que desconfias? Chau- salió del pasillo haciéndose la ofendida dejando atrás a un joven ofuscado.

-quien va a desconfiar de ti marimacho, bobaaa..- haciendo burla se fue a su habitación.

-Gracias Kasumi, me has salvado- le dijo en voz baja a su hermana mayor.

-Por nada hermanita, le has dado el recado a Mousse? Seguro se puso muy contento, que buenas intenciones tiene querida Akane, ahora sigamos con la cena.- con una calida sonrisa ambas se pusieron el delantal y se dispusieron a preparar la comida para la familia.

Y como todas las noches, la familia disfruto a gusto de una rica cena sin saber que era Akane quien la preparaba.

Sin embargo a Ranma algo no le cerraba, y se propuso estar un poco mas alerta.

Continuaraaa...

Como estan todos¿? muchas gracias por sus reviews! me dan mucho animo, espero no hacerla muy densa, aunque no desesperen que la parte interesante aun no llega!

intentare subir otro cap antes de navidad.. no se.. vemos si el milagro se cumple!

espero que anden bien ! dejenme sus comentariosssss!

Gracias!

Shadow


End file.
